The New King
by ntn9
Summary: :*Warning*Blood,Gore,Adult Language,Adult Themes,Adult Situations,Strong Death Content: A man sees to Naruto's safety at age nine, and to see him rise. But rise to what? What are these strange techniques he's teaching him? Watch as our hero is warped into The New King and shapes the world. Character death, and Lemon. :Continuing from prelude chapter: NaruXHina Others are possible.
1. Prelude Chapter

I haven't given up on my other story Loss (fully). I've put it on the back burner, like waaaay back. Anyway I'm back after a bit, Fanfic was the only thing that kept me sane when I only had a trickle of internet. During my time away and many nights of *eh hem* inspiration, I've come up with a couple new ideas. I've also had a couple crazy ideas that I'd love to make a novel about. I've also learned that it looks much better in my head planned out than on paper. Anyway I'm rambling here is the prequel chapter of The New King. *WARNING*: This Fic will be bloody, dark, and cruel. People will die, and bad words will be said. In later chapters there will be heavy lemon. Don't like it, don't read it.

'Bla'-Thoughts

'**Bla'** "Bla"- Demon/Summon thoughts/speech

BUURP –SFX

(Bla)-Misc.

_Prequel: Dark clouds filled the night sky while long and multiple flashes of lightning arched across the sky. The crescent moon showed just enough light to help find your way home, but created long dark shadows. These shadows are used by ninja, to live or to die in. A lone figure stood among these shadows and recent ruins, but this lone figure wasn't the cause. No; it was the Kyubi who not too long ago smashed five of its mighty nine tails into the sea surrounding the once small village. The results was a swampy and mucky terrain, where once two mountains stood and a tsunami big enough to collapse there biggest building in less than a minute. A dark potent energy filled the air where the man stood among the ruin, he looked where he saw the Kyubi was travelling and heard its deafening roar that still shook the earth. 'Well at least it won't be hard to follow.' He shifted his stance as he prepared to travel, before leaving in a flash of dark and malevolent energy his voice rang out. "This should be interesting."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxX-Short time skip-

As the Yondaime died with a smile on his face Jiraiya looked at the now crying bundle in his arms. "Now, what to do with you." He grimaced as he went to hold his recent wound from the Nine Tails, three were broken, but he had endured worse. He started to walk back to the village to get Sarutobi's input on what to do with the little child. He stopped and tensed his muscles to prepare for yet another fight for his life, but he wouldn't hesitate to use his own life to protect this tiny child.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The serious Sanin asked as he slowly turned around. When he finally got a good look at the man red flags went off in his head. He stood a good six foot two, and his hood cast a shadow hiding all but his smile. His dark long cloak whipped around him but no wind could be felt. His dark red muscle shirt was rippled with the strength he hid and his black shinobi pants stopped just above his ankles. What put him on an extra edge was how many pockets he had, no one had that many unless they had a use for each and every one. He looked back up to his face, his hair stood on end as he saw the still unidentified man slowly grin like a maniac.

He slowly spoke with power in his voice, "Who I am, is not your concern-" He looked down to the sleeping child in Jiraiya's arms. "-But that child's safety is what I want." Jiraiya was not one to push his luck, but he needed to know this man's true intentions. He protectively put the child close to his chest, "And why would you want his safety?" Tensing after each word he knew that after his answer he would be ready to fight or run. The man tilted his head, "To help him, protect him, and lead him to his goals. I want to do all these simply because he will be greater than all of us".

Jiraiya was as stiff as a statue, it still sounded like he was crazy, and crazy was dangerous. The large man sighed putting his maniac grin away, "I have no intention of harm or stopping you from what you think is best for him at the moment." Jiraiya was not body language expert, but he was a ninja.

Jiraiya watched him closely as he slowly nodded, "Unfortunately it's not up to me, it's up to our Hokage. Not to offend, but I highly suggest you don't follow me." The man nodded and left using the shadows, he waited a good minute before he shunshined back to the Hokage Tower.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarutobi sighed for what was the thousandth time as he listened to the council. "We need to kill it now before the Kyubi is set free!" One of the civilian councilmen demanded as he stood pounding on the table. Jiraiya gave the civilian a cold glare across the room as he was being healed by a medic nin. "Lay a finger on him and you'll wish the Kyubi was set free." He slowly sat down, even if Jiraiya had a katana in his lung, he was no match for the Sennin. "As Jiraiya has so kindly put, no one will harm him. And councler-" Said councler looked into the Third Hokage's eyes. "-He is not an 'it'. His name is Naruto" One of the ninja councilmen spoke trying to get rid of the tense atmosphere. "What is the condition of the seal?" Asked none other than Abmurame Shibi.

'Finally, some logic and common sense' "Stable and operating as it was designed to." He calmly smoked from his pipe preparing for the next bombardment of questions. Hyuga Hiashi wanted to ask the simplest of questions. "What shall we-" "Hello" Everyone went stiff, then slowly turned to window. While everyone was wondering how the strange figure got in, or rather, how he got past ALL of their senses? Jiraiya face palmed. The figure looked around and sensed the tension, "You should really keep that window locked." The Hokage not totally convinced that he wasn't an enemy answered first, "That window is always locked...and sealed." 'If he was an enemy of Konoha he would've attacked by now, or at least not have revealed himself.

The figure looked back at the still open window while scratching his head, "Well then I guess you shouldn't make it so easy." Jiraiya walked/limped over to him, "I thought I told not to follow me." He smiled a bit with his face still hidden, "I didn't, I just knew where to go." Taking control of the situation, the Hokage asked the obvious. "Jiraiya, do you know this man?" Jiraiya flinched and looked around, he saw that everyone was still very tense, and he could hear the tale tell sign of bugs buzzing. Looking back at the figure while he spoke, "We exchanged a few words before I came here. He said he wants to help the kid, and has his safety at heart." The ninja calmed down a bit, but they were still at the ready for anything.

"And pray tell, what could you do to help this child?" Asked Sarutobi while he packed fresh tobacco. The strange man pulled his hood off and chuckled, while the ninja readied their weapons and civilians gasped.

He spoke calmly, but with power. "I'm so glad you asked."


	2. Passing the 'Extra credit' test!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I do however own my OC and my own plot. *WARNING* I have the WORST memory….ever. I know I've read about over 25 Naruto stories, some I wish I could remember the title to. So if I use any ideas, content, 'copy righted jutsu', characters, or plot; please let me know. I remember some titles and I'd like to ask before I use, but if you feel I've use anything that was 'your idea'; let me know and I'll edit it right away. So on with the story! It's starts off right when Naruto fails the second time. (WARNING: Dark thoughts…it gets worse ;) )

"Bla/BLA" –Talk/SCREAMING

'Bla' –Thinking

"**Bla/BLA" –Demon (summons) talk/SCREAMING**

(Bla) –Author's note or misc.

SFX /Misc* BOOM! *whisper*

Chapter 1 Passing the 'Extra credit' test!

A cool summer's breeze shook the trees lightly, and cheerfulness was in the air as leaves slowly floated to the ground. Today was a happy day; for so many young chil-'Adult Shinobi'. Fathers were filled with pride, Mothers were happy if not worried, and celebration charged the air. Cheering and laughing, even some crying.

How could anyone not be affected by such happiness and such joy? One good reason would be that one child had nothing to celebrate, not even his birthday. This lonely child sat on a wooden swing and tied by rope, he sighed hearing everything. They whispered and gossiped, many thought he couldn't hear them, considering how far away from him they stayed. But he could, he heard every rumor and every name. Demon, fox, monster, thief, evil, bastard (He knew what this meant), trash; the list went on.

Each day before he left his house he slid his mask on, his 'Nobody Smile' he called it.  
Because that's who he smiled at every day; 'Nobody'. His first true smile went to Teuchi and his second to Ayame; it was the happiest day of his life. He'd like to eat there every day and smile more, but he didn't get enough allowance for that.

His acute senses came into play, but he settled down. He still faced down as he talked to his sensei. "Thanks for trying to help me back there Mizuki-sensei, I guess I'm just not cut to be a ninja" Mizuki sat on the branch above him, "Non-sense Naruto, you're a great student and a very capable ninja. You just have some work." Naruto still looked down and sighed. 'And in six months it will be winter.' That not only meant harder classes, but it was ten times harder for Naruto. From almost starving at times, to his house being as cold as it is outside, or even his house being burnt down; it was hard to study…or live. Not to mention the outside exercises…he shivered.

Mizuki saw his chance, "Well, you could-nahh it'd be too tough for you." He looked away and waved his hand trying to just forget about it. Naruto's head snapped looking up at Mizuki, "What? I could what?" Mizuki got into a thinking pose, "Well it's really hard, only the third and the fourth were able to pull it off. You really think you can do this?" Naruto shook his head vigorously; having heard that his idols were the only ones to do it his mind was set.

"I'll do anything it takes Mizuki-sensei!" Mizuki smiled kindly. Inside he smirked, 'Hook, line, sinker.' How little Mizuki knew…how little everyone knew.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Short Time Skip-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

*huff-puff* Naruto was gasping for air with his hands on his head. "Wow, I actually found something that takes some chakra." He slowed his breath and tuned into his senses, "Darn, I was hoping to learn something else." He thought of letting Iruka see his real face, but he shook it off. 'He hasn't earned my full trust' Putting on his mask and getting into the rhythm of heavy breathing to look like he was still tired he greeted his sensei with a fake smile. "I guess you found me huh?" Iruka landed from a tall branch and took a moment to see his smile.

Then he sighed, and filled his lungs with air. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU"VE DONE!?" Naruto fiddled with his ear while flicking whatever he grossly picked out, and then he put on a sly smile. "Of course I do Iruka-sensei; I passed the extra credit test." Iruka put on a confused face, "Extra credit test?"

Naruto smiled brighter and put his hand behind his back in a relaxed manner, "Yeah, Mizuki-sensei said I had to sneak off with a scroll and learn at least one jutsu from it." Iruka palmed his face, "Naruto, what's the tittle of that scroll?" he asked through his fingers.

Naruto walked over to it and rolled it up reading the front, "The Scroll of-" he went white. "-Seals. Sealed by Hashirama Senju…" Iruka sighed as Naruto was still trying to come to terms with what he just did, but then something finally clicked. 'Wait, why would Mizu-' His thought was cut off by hearing metal cut wind, years of battle field training told him where the metal was going, and it wasn't aimed at him.

*Shink* (1) Naruto knew that sound anywhere, mainly because it was done to him constantly. He slowly turned seeing Iruka holding himself up by a small near tree. He looked at the giant shuriken sticking out of his back; his eyes widened realizing its true path. "Why?" He looked into his sensei's eyes, searching for the truth.

His sensei looked up, with a still pained look on his face. "Because every one of my students is precious." Through the searing pain he gave Naruto a sincere smile, but he still felt the pain.

Now Naruto was smart…smarter than anyone gave him credit for. But when everything his sensei just said, the giant shuriken in his back, and finally seeing Mizuki-sensei; his brain went into overdrive preparing for the very first awakened, but still subconscious pull on the Kyubi's (2) power. The seal was designed to suppress higher levels of conscious thought the very first awakened pull on the demon's power, not only protecting his brain from mental influence; but to also set into motion a chain of events.

Such a simple side note design in the complexity of the seal that held an embodiment of power and chaos became crucial in the web of Naruto Uzumaki's life. Naruto finally became aware of time passing, and started hearing the rambling of someone now know to him as an enemy.

"Do you really want to know why people hate you, you damn demon?" Muzuki-sen(*Cough*)-_Teme_ said with a superior smirk. Iruka endured the pain as best as he could, "No Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka felt another surge of pain. He dug deep to pull the giant shuriken out of his back and sent it sailing over to Mizuki. He laughed at how slow he threw it at him, he jumped over it in plenty of time to grab it out of the air and keep it spinning in his hand as he landed.

He laughed maniacally as he packed away the giant shuriken, "This is gonna be too easy". He got some smaller shuriken out and gave them a count in his head. Iruka turned to Naruto slowly; he smiled a bit with some blood coming down from his mouth. He quickly turned serious and looked at Naruto firmly, "Naruto, take that scroll and run; protect it with your life. You are a shinobi of the Leaf."

Naruto mind numbingly nodded, hearing key words in his head he ran. Iruka looked back at a handful of shuriken flying his way, he started dodging quickly. 'Ok, let's see what I remember.'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-Unknown Location-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The man in the hood smiled a big evil grin with sharp teeth. Flaring his dark power he almost shivered in anticipation, "So, things are finally being put into motion." He actually shivered that time; he felt the 'euphoria' of it all. He plastered a full sharp toothy grin and then laughed as the rain poured and the lightning flashed. He started holding his chest as he laughed louder than the continuous booming thunder; he flared his power again as lightning flashed with a dark red and black. As the lightning stopped the strange man was gone, but an echo of his laughter stayed; ringing for miles throughout his world.

What was unknown to everyone was that when the seal first activated from Naruto's very first awakened pull was it sent a pulse of the demon's power, a power that was felt by a connection.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-With Naruto-xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX x

Somehow he ran in a circle, his senses told him to hide. Slowly he peaked as he was starting to hear right again. He saw the new wounds on Iruka, and he was going to help before he started hearing Mizuki speak. "Why do you help that demon Iruka? He's nothing but a failure!" Iruka laughed a little, keeping his head down.

Naruto almost didn't want to hear what was next after a laugh like that, but he endured and listened. "It's true, he fails at a lot of things," Naruto wanted to run. "but he never gives up. After all, that's his nindo." Naruto let a tear go hearing Iruka, and got ready to back him up.

Iruka got up with a fire in his eyes while his torso was riddled with shuriken, Mizuki laughed. "How could you protect the Kyubi? Has it really influenced your mind that much?" Mizuki prepared kunai at the ready; Iruka knew there was a trap around him someplace. Iruka waited for his enemy to make a move, a gasp caught his attention, he knew who it was. 'Damn you Mizuki!' Still facing his enemy Iruka spoke out loud. "Naruto, you aren't the demon, you are its jailor!" Mizuki smiled, 'How stupid is Iruka?' He threw three kunai at Iruka, and two to set off traps.

Iruka saw the two kunai not heading for him, but he had to get to Naruto. He shunshined right in front of Naruto who was still frozen with a faraway look. He came back to when he heard two solid thunks, he looked up to Iruka who had blood pouring from his mouth.

"I first thought I should be afraid or hate you, but then you just started goofing off." He coughed up more blood. "You were just like me back then, just trying to get someone to notice. And that's when I realized, I won't have to ever be afraid of you Naruto." He smiled a bloody smile. "You will always be Naruto, my precious student."

He passed out before he hit the ground, slowly dying. That's when everything became clear to Naruto; a person who actually cared for him, and he was dying in front of him.

The seal on Naruto's stomach glowed finally ready to pull on the demons power, the air slowly got heavier. Naruto's vision became clearer, and his purpose was right in front of him. He would protect everyone who cared for him, to the death.

Mizuki's smile got even bigger, "A demon lover to the end, I'll end it quickly for you." He prepared to throw a kunai at the base of Iruka's skull when a sudden pressure stopped him. He looked at the 'Kyubi brat' to see red eyes, and he saw canine teeth poking out. His voice…there was something in it that put him on edge. "Touch my sensei and I'll kill y**ou**."

He shook off the nervousness and put on a smirk, "And what are you gonna do about it demon?" He prepared to throw all eight kunai at him when he dropped them, seeing the impossible did that. He saw hundreds of clones, and being a Chunin he knew they were all solid.

All of the clones smiled with just a hint of anger showing, he heard two words that will become very popular. "**Sic 'em**" All the Naruto's jumped in at once; the only thing heard for a half a mile and for a solid ten minutes was the sound of bruising flesh, cracking bones, and whimpers of pain.

After Naruto was done venting on what is now known as the giant bruise that is Mizuki-Teme, he slowly walked over to Iruka. Naruto knew the human body enough for light medical treatment and how to kill, multiple ways. Seeing Iruka's many wounds he came to the conclusion there was nothing that he could do, even if he ran at top speed. He still didn't know enough to take fluid out of anyone's lungs, and now seeing his most recent kunai puncture…

Naruto caved to his knees and he let tears fall from his eyes, "Never again." He punched the ground, unconsciously flaring his newly discovered power. "I'll never let anyone precious to me be hurt ever again, do you hear me Iruka!" He punched the ground again and again, he didn't even bother to delude himself trying to say he'll be alright; but he couldn't help but to grieve.

He lightly lifted Iruka's still bleeding body and cried into his chest; his only thought was that he lost someone precious. He was so upset he never noticed the newest presence behind him, not even as he walked ever so closer. The hooded man looked down upon the tiny crying child and almost second guessed himself, but he knew what he felt. 'Gah, if I ever have to deal with this brat's crying..' He shook his head slightly coming back to more important matters.

He got into a non-threatening pose and spoke slowly, "What if you could save him?" Naruto stopped shaking and slowly turned around, he felt no menace from this strange man; but then again he didn't really care at this time. "Who are you?" Then the last part replayed in his head. "Wait, what do you mean if I could save him? Are you a Medical Ninja?" Hope shined in his tear streaked eyes, he knew he should never get hopeful; but when you feel at your lowest you have to believe in something.

The hooded figure smiled, "Something like that. But we don't have a lot of time to talk, so just keep in mind that you'll be seeing me again very soon." The man's hand flared with power and it suddenly became a black smoggy like substance, it slowly floated over to Iruka's wounds pouring into them. Iruka gasped but stayed unconscious, Naruto was about to yell at him to stop but quickly looked back to see Iruka's wounds start to heal.

He was awe struck, watching for a good three minutes before Iruka's wounds fully closed. Naruto looked back at the man with respect and trust in his eyes. (3) He got up to do something he only ever did once, and that was when the old man got him his own apartment. He bowed to the strange man, "Thank you." The hooded man waved his hand as if to say it was nothing, "I'm actually happy to help, but I'll think of someway for you to pay me back."

"I'll do whatever it takes; you saved someone very special to me." He bowed once more to show not only his happiness, but his appreciation; conveniently not seeing the man's evil smile. As Naruto looked back up the dark figure was gone, save his last echoing words. "Glad to hear it"

As he looked around hopelessly searching for the man that was now on his 'friend list' his senses came into play, turning just in time to see the old man Hokage and a lady Jounin with him.

"Anbu!" They appeared in a swirl of leaves. Kneeling awaiting orders that the Hokage gladly gave, "Take Mizuki to Ibiki, tell him he can do whatever he wants but to keep him alive." "Yes Hokage-Sama!" Two of them went to take Mizuki leaving one left, "Sparrow, I need you to check Iruka and make sure he stays alive." With a salute the masked ninja went to work. He turned to the Jounin and snapped his fingers, "Go over to Ibiki and tell him his has the green to use that new bug he's been working on." The Jounin looked surprised for a second before smirking and shunshining back to Ibiki to tell him the good news.

Sparrow walked back up to the Hokage to report, "Sir, it appears that Umino Iruka has no wounds." Sarutobi was a bit worried about hearing that, 'I know I saw him take a fatal hit in his back, did Naruto learn how to drain fluid from a lung?' Naruto decided to speak up when he heard the masked ninja talk about Iruka's wounds.

"Hey old man, Iruka should be fine." The Hokage looked down to see Naruto smiling, so he just had to ask. "And why should he be fine Naruto?" Naruto smiled even bigger while scratching his nose, "Because my newest friend patched him up" The Hokage almost thought he was going senile, he saw everything up to Naruto crying into Iruka's chest. Surely no one could have healed Iruka fast enough and avoid his detection, right?

"And who is your new friend?" He asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose hoping to stem his new headache. Not seeing Naruto as his eyes were closed, he didn't see Naruto get a quizzical look and then scratch his head. "Well he never told me his name, but he was wearing a black cloak with a hood cover everything but his sharp teeth." The Hokage's eyes snapped open, finally seeing Naruto's confused face. "He had a lot of sharp teeth, like a shark." Sarutobi sighed as he really felt like drinking, 'So, it finally started huh? May Kami have mercy on our souls.'

He ushered Naruto back to the tower with him to talk about what seem like a very long and tiresome night.

-End Chapter 1-

Thanks for the reviews and favorites, feel free to ask questions; so long as they don't reveal any important plot points or twists. I welcome any and all grammar and punctuation Nazis, as well as any 'collaboration' work. (Mainly grammar, punctuation, and word placement corrector, but I welcome any ideas.) Thanks for reading; it might be one to two weeks till the next chapter, I'm not really in a routine yet. Next is chapter 2, Team placements and new discoveries!

1: (Whatever it sounds like when metal hit meat and bone. I'll keep it this way until I'm corrected or something else comes along.)

2: (I'm gonna keep spelling it this way)

3: (I hope you remember this, because this will become OH so important later down the road. Mwahahahaha!)


	3. Team and a Deal

:Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway shape, form, or alternate dimension. : Hey guys, I decided to get started on the second chapter right away; in fact the same day I posted the new chapter. Thanks for all the new favorites, follows, and reviews; I love every single one of them. **I'm looking for an editor or 'collaboration' buddy.** Feel free to add input or ideas, but I'm set on my plot. Things such as character paring or omakes I welcome, but nothing as to character death or character depth. I'm gonna throw an early twist, a couple actually. On to the story!

"Bla/BLA" –Talk/SCREAMING

'Bla' –Thinking

"**Bla/BLA" –Demon (summons) talk/SCREAMING**

(Bla) –Author's note or misc.

SFX /Misc* BOOM! *whisper*

Chapter 2 Team and Deal

xXxXxXxX-Ninja Academy-xXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto woke up with the sun's rays, he grumbled as he rolled over to check the time. Five after five, he groaned again rolling back over. Naruto was never late; he always woke up on time. The villagers however, loved making Naruto late. Naruto wanted to get up and train before going to class like he always did, but today was team placement day and he knew he needed the energy.

Naruto wasn't stupid or thick headed as almost everyone believed so, he was very smart in his own right. He looked at everything from completely different angles and took advantage of them. He drifted back to sleep for just a few minutes trying to let his brain settle with everything that happened yesterday and how it affected his future.

He woke back up to drool on his pillow, he groggily rolled back over to see the time, half past six. He slowly rolled back over and mumbled something about class, ten seconds later his eyes snapped open and fumbled to look at the time again. His eyes went bloodshot when 6:30 AM became 6:31 AM.

Running around the house trying to go through his daily routine twice as fast while repeating the words, 'Crap, crap, crap, crap!' out loud. After stubbing three toes and hitting his face twice he looked for a way to shave some minutes to make it to class, he knew there had to be some way. He had the greatest idea as he ran into the door of his bathroom, momentarily letting go of his possible broken nose he made two shadow clones.

He pointed to the first one, "You, make ramen and make sure clothes are laid out on my bed after my shower." The clone halfheartedly gave a salute with a disgruntled look on his face, but he had orders. The maker of the clones then pointed to the second one, "And you; make sure the dishes are done and the trash is out. After that, go to the academy and take my place till I get there." The second clone gave a smile and a thumbs up before taking off out the door.

Naruto sighed with a bit of relief while rubbing his nose, having his clones doing part of his routine left him with cleaning himself and locking the doors, not that it mattered much. After showering and brushing his teeth he got dressed and finally took a good look at his clones work, and then his clone. Looking back at the clone that just got done pouring ramen something finally clicked.

Naruto's mouth dropped the more everything started making sense, the shadow clone looked at his maker funny and finally asked him. "What's wrong boss?" The clone maker slowly pointed at the clones clothes or lack thereof, and the clone finally understood. "Yeah I thought it was weird that you wanted that other clone going to class in only boxers, but you're the boss." The original just stood there still pointing and his mouth wide open, then faster than the shadow clone could comprehend the door burst open and saw a trail of dust heading towards the academy. The doppelganger shrugged and looked back at the still steaming ramen, looking back at the still opened door he shrugged once more and sat down to eat. "It'd be a shame for all this ramen to go to waste."

XXXxxx-With Naruto-XXXxx

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He ran as fast as he could trying to find his shadow clone to dispel it. He suddenly remembered a piece of information from the scroll he read, 'Clones can be dispelled by the users will…'. Poor Naruto still couldn't think and run at the same time, WHAM! He quickly dispelled his clone with a sharp mental command while holding onto his nose. "Ow, ow, ow, oww!"

His pain started to slowly ebb away as he started seeing his clones memories play in his mind, like a horror movie with no good ending in sight.

XxXxXxXxX-Flashback/With clone-XxXxXxXxX

The double image that was Naruto's clone took the long dirt road that lead behind the Ninja Academy. Thinking it was weird that the boss would send him in just his boxers he decided to be safe than sorry, thus bringing him to a fork in the dirt road. The left road to the three log stump on the left side of the academy, and the forestry's density declined leaving him fewer places to hide. The right road however, was a very dense forest leading right to the obstacle course for the 4th year students.

The shadow clone shrugged and went with his gut; picking the right side he admired the beauty of the forest for a brief moment before hurrying along. Hustling to class he finally went past the wall climb exorcise when he heard an 'Eeep!' He quickly turned around to find a very red Hyuuga Hinata; the Naruto clone slowly opened his mouth, only to sharply close it when the Hyuuga heiress passed out against the wall with a nose bleed. The clone got a bad feeling up his spine, he quickly ran to help; but before he could get even five feet he dispelled.

XxXxXxXxX-End Flashback-XxXxXxXxX

By now Naruto had eyes as wide as Ichiraku ramen bowls, his head snapped to the side hearing the academy bell ring. He was up and running in a flash, 'I've got about twenty two seconds before Iruka-sensei comes in yelling to quiet down and thirteen seconds before my name is called' He pumped large amounts of chakra in his legs to make it in time. "Thirty five seconds, no problem" Leaving a cloud of dust behind him he closed in on approaching the front doors, he blasted through them and made a sharp turn. Sliding to a stop he started up again passing five other teaching rooms and barely missing a teacher. He quickly opened the sliding door and made a quick turn to start heading up to his seat; he stopped at the bottom row though.

The reason being was that a still bright Hyuuga Hinata was talking to Yamanaka Ino, and Haruno Sakura. That and the two rabid females had a death glare. Naruto was at loss at what to do; he truly didn't know how to solve this social problem and still have the same standing.

Before he could come to a conclusion he heard Iruka's voice, "Sit down, and shut up!" Naruto gulped and looked back at the still blushing girl, 'I'm sorry' he mouthed. It didn't go un-noticed, by ether three girls. He trudged up to his seat, the 'drama queen' of the class 'hmphed' and went back to his train of thought.

Naruto kept trying to think of a way to apologize to Hinata, she was always nice to him. He was pulled from his train of thought by Iruka's next sentence.

"…And finally you will have team placements." He looked out to his students with a serious face. "These teams have been thought out carefully and cannot be changed, knowing that; always take care of your teammates." Looking underneath the underneath the students understood that the only way to get a new team was that the other two died; anything else such as removal by sensei was a great dishonor.

Iruka looked to his sheets of paper and flinched, having just read the placements himself he knew he was going to get it. "Teams one through six are still active, so on to team seven." He cleared his throat. "Team Seven will consist of Uzumaki Naruto,-" He perked up hearing his name. "Hyuuga Hinata,-" Said Hyuuga blushed brightly red while two rabid females contemplated on how to inflict pain on the 'pervert'.

Naruto turned completely white, 'M-m-my luck can't be **that** bad, can it?' His mind raced a million thoughts in a sec, none had any good outcome. It wasn't that he didn't like Hinata, it was the opposite. She was the only one who never made fun of him, put him down, called him names, or even tried to beat him up. She was shy and weird, but very nice. She even offered him a cookie at lunch time when he forgot to bring his!

He wanted to even befriend her, but as smart as he was; he knew it would be better off if she never knew him. But that didn't mean he wanted to ruin what little standing he had in her eyes. He didn't know what she thought of him, but he didn't want it to be 'pervert'. But he had bigger concerns…

"And Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." WHAM! 'I jinxed it, I totally jinxed it!' He put his hands over his head close to having a meltdown. 'Not only do I have to deal with an embarrassing situation with Hinata, but I have to deal with the king of emo's?!'

His head steamed trying to figure out any kind of 'good' outcome. Hinata was still blushing, 'I'm gonna be on Naruto-kun's team?'. Her head started to steam thinking of various missions and days with her Naruto-kun. The 'emo' betrayed he usual 'cool guy' attitude and stared at Iruka-sensei with an open mouth.

Both shook their heads thinking they didn't hear their sensei right, and slammed their hands down and spoke at the same time. "I demand a redo!" Sasuke and Naruto looked back at each other while sparks flew in between their steeled gaze. Hinata's blush was gone, thinking the worst. 'N-Naruto-kun doesn't want to be on a team with me?'

Iruka sighed, seeing all of their faces. He knew this would happen, clearing his throat he got the two boys attention. "These teams have been thought out very carefully, they cannot be changed." He stressed the word cannot by giving the boys a very serious look, both scoffed and sat back down, but inside they were furious.

Both boys didn't even pay attention for the rest of the teams being called, and Hinata didn't ether. Thinking that Naruto didn't want her on the team made her a bit depressed, sinking in her seat she tried to think of what she did wrong.

Many people left, unnoticed by who were now Team 7. Not once had any of them checked the clock or so much have spoken a word, bringing a very heavy air of depression in the room. They were so heavy into thought that they never even heard the door open.

Kakashi looked at the three faces that would be his students for what could be a very long time, if they didn't die. He inwardly sighed, his first impression of his new students was that they were- "Dull" He quickly regretted saying that last part out loud; he had shuriken on either side of his torso, a kunai right above his head, and a palm right on his chest.

Sasuke hmphed and sat back down, Naruto was thinking how hard it was to find someone's head with huge spiky hair, and Hinata was turning red. Their sensei turned his eye into a U shape, giving the only indication of his smile. 'Well at least they react quickly enough.'

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He said while poofing away. Sasuke and Naruto started walking to the stairs that led to the roof, never making eye contact with each other. Walking a couple steps he grew a bit concerned, he turned back at the still lightly blushing heiress. "You coming Hinata?" He smiled at her. Hinata was a bit startled hearing a voice, but seeing Naruto's smile put her at ease. Walking with Hinata he thought over when the best time was to apologize, the best time is right before they were sent home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx-Roof-xXxXxXxXxXx

Kakashi stood there trying to get a read off of his students; he internally sighed and had his hand go through his hair. He gave a slight smile, "OK, let's start with introductions." Hinata poked her fingers together, "Um, s-sensei. W-why don't you go first t-to show us how it's done?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side, "Alright, let's start with your name, your likes, dislikes, goals for the future, and hobbies." He put a finger on his chin in a thinking pose, "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes are none of your concern as well as my dislikes and goals, I have lots of hobbies." He finished with a smile while all three were thinking the same thing, 'We only learned his name…'

"Right, well anyways; why don't you go first bright eyes." He pointed to Hinata. She blushed slightly and started to push her fingers together. "M-My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I-I like training, cinnamon rolls, and making medicine palms. I don't like bullies and people w-who look down on others. My goal for the future is to become head to the H-Hyuuga Clan. My hobbies are making better medicine palms, flower pressing, and c-cooking."

Kakashi nodded his head, "Next is you moody" Sasuke's eye twitched, 'And he's our sensei?' He folded his hands and put them under his chin thinking for a moment on what to say, he closed his eyes deciding on what to say. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much, but I dislike a lot. My only so called hobby is training, and my goal?" He asked rhetorically while opening his eyes. "It's more of an ambition really; to kill a certain someone and restore my clan." He closed his eyes, finished with talking.

'Saw that a mile away, well lets on with it' Kakashi inwardly sighed. He smiled pointing to the last person, who was fidgeting where he sat. "And now you blondie." The said blondie got a tick mark, but he slowly got a grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and don't you forget it!" He pointed to himself with his thumb proudly, "I like new ninjutsu, foxes, and ramen! I don't like bullies who pick on others because they are different, or just because they're weak in their eyes." Kakashi looked into his eyes as he declared this, and he swore he could see a fire in his eyes. Hinata saw his determination and blushed from being reminded of when she first fell for him. Sasuke 'hmphed' but inside he thought for just a second that he might be worthy enough to fight him. "My hobbies are trying out new kinds of ramen, and training. And my dream is to be Hokage!" He finished the last part with a gleaming smile.

Kakashi looked at his new team, 'So we have a Hyuuga heiress, an avenger, and a knucklehead. I guess I could've gotten worse.' He gave them a U shaped smile. "Well it's a pleasure Team 7. Now here are the coordinates for tomorrow's survival test." He gave each of them a slip of paper, but Hinata was slightly confused.

"Um, K-Kakashi-sensei; we've already t-taken the survival test." Kakashi's smile grew bigger, "That test was to see if you 'could' become ninja, this test is to see if you are ready to be ninja." Kakashi started to walk away, "Be at that place tomorrow at exactly seven AM, oh; and one more thing." He turned around with a twinkle in his eye, "Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." POOF

All three students stood there blinking, until Sasuke 'hmphed' and walked back to his house. Hinata remembered she needed to get home for her training, but before she could leave she heard Naruto's voice. "Um, could I talk to you for a second Hinata?" Sasuke turned his head only for a moment before continuing down the stairs.

Hinata blushed and slowly turned around. "A-about w-what?" She knew exactly what it was about. Naruto also blushed slightly while turning his head to the side, "A-about what happened this morning, it-was-an-accident-I-swear!" 'Idiot, explain it calmly!' He took a deep breath and looked at Hinata who was still blushing, but didn't stop him from talking.

"I was running late for class so I made a shadow clone to go on to class without me." He unknowingly held his breath waiting for Hinata's reply. She looked a bit shocked, 'S-shadow clone, but isn't that a Jounin level technique?' She looked up to Naruto and wondered how strong he was, but looked away when she started into his eyes. "I-it's alright, y-you were in a hurry."

Naruto exhaled and felt a weight lifted off from his chest, and he smiled. "I knew you would understand, I'll see you tomorrow." He waved as he gained speed and jumped from roof to roof heading home. Hinata blushed thinking back to the memory of Naruto in his boxers, she giggled a bit while unconsciously reaching for a tissue. She groaned finding none, making a mental note to bring more tomorrow she headed home.

XxXxXxXxXx-Naruto's Apartment-xXxXxXxX

He arrived home and started taking his sandals off in the hallway, but he suddenly stopped halfway from taking the other sandal off. Slowly putting the other one back on he reached for his kunai, "Who's ever there better show themselves now before I cut you to pieces." Putting a bit of killing intent into his words he waited for the reply.

He stood there shocked as he felt his own kunai pressed against his neck, and soon found that he couldn't move. "Now what good are words if you can't put them into action, hmmm?" The figure let go of the kunai and took a seat at the table, while Naruto rubbed his neck. Naruto knew who it was when he spoke, "You could have just waited for me outside like a normal person ya know." Going to his fridge he poured himself some close to expiring milk while the figure chuckled.

"Yes, but we are far from normal." He waved off Naruto's offer for a glass and gestured for him to sit down. He waited for Naruto to wipe his milk-stache off before speaking. "Remember when you said you would do anything to pay me back?" The figure slowly got a grin. Naruto, oblivious; stares at him through the glass he was still drinking and shook his head up and down slowly. He finished his milk and put it in the sink and made a mental note to do the dishes later.

He walked over to his cupboard to the far right getting two bowls, "What do you need? I did say anything, so name it." Naruto was loyal, very loyal. On his 3rd birthday while he was resting from his most recent beating he made a blood oath, and wrote every word on the ground. He would never break a promise, and he would always help a friend. But hearing what was spoken next, made him drop both bowls. Hearing the last shattered piece hit the floor time seemed to speed up again, he turned to the figure and asked him, "I'm sorry, I'm pretty sure I just had a stroke; could you repeat that?"

The dark figure rose from his seat and his grin grew very large, and Naruto turned white at hearing the same words. "I want you to become my successor, a king." The clock on the wall ticked for several minutes before either of them spoke, as Naruto's wheels turned as fast as they could. He opened his mouth, but no words could come out.

The still unknown figure walked over to Naruto and closed his mouth, "Think about it, until you decided here is a gift. Think of it as a taste of what you could become." He dropped a scroll on Naruto's table and opened the door, Naruto turned quickly to try to stop him; only to find the door shut.

He sighed and looked down at the scroll, he stared at it for some time before going through his routine for bedtime.

End Chapter 2

I'm sorry guys, I've been busy. Like trying to pay for shit that I don't have the money for, and taking care of new insurance. Ahhhh! This chapter was boring I know, but the next one is gonna be kinda nice. I don't know an estimated time for the next chapter, but I will try very hard. Remember, I'm also looking for an editor to help me with some grammar, word placement, etc. I love hearing your thoughts and any ideas. Until then, Chapter 3 A new pet and new challenges!


	4. A pet and new challenges

I do not own Naruto….oh but if I did; Mwahahahaha! Hello everyone, I wanted to get this part out of the way so the real incline of the story can begin. I'd also like to tell you to go to my user page. Why? Because it'll have a link as to how I think the King looks like, in his real form. :3 I'm gonna have the start of wave in this one, and the next chapter should really pull you guys into the story. **I need help with some translations, any info is much appreciated!**

"Bla/BLA" –Talk/SCREAMING

'Bla' –Thinking

"**Bla/BLA" –Demon (summons) talk/SCREAMING**

(Bla) –Author's note or misc.

SFX /Misc* BOOM! *whisper*

Chapter 3 A new pet and new challenges

Naruto woke a half hour earlier than usual and yawned as he rubbed his eyes. As yesterday's memories came flooding back he set out to do his morning routine. Like a zombie he moved throughout his house, all the while thinking about last night and the strange man's words. He owed the man what he thought was more than his own life, that's just how he was. He put his precious people before him, always helped his friends, and never breaks a promise or goes back on his word.

He already knew his answer, he knew it as soon as the man spoke. But that didn't stop his mind from frying; from just trying to get his head wrapped around it. His whole life; changed in a split second. As he look down the shower drain he drew in a deep breath, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. He resigned himself to it for now and got ready for the day.

After he put on the last of his gear he went to the door, but stopped from closing the door feeling something strange. He looked back to his kitchen table and saw the scroll the shadowy figure gave to him. He stared at it for a couple minutes before grabbing it and putting it in his scroll pocket. 'Maybe it's a new jutsu?!' He instantly forgot about future stress and ran for training ground 7.

After some time he finally saw the training ground come into view and decided to walk the rest of the way. He put his hands behind his head and watched some of the clouds; he breathed deep through his nose and smiled. Remembering about the scroll he quickly took it out, not even watching where he was going. "Oof!"…"Eeek!" Hinata turned very red as she was on top of her crush, inches from his face. Too bad he's clueless when it comes to girls. "I'm sorry Hinata, are you OK? Your face is turning red." He put his hand on her head as her face turned dark crimson, and she slowly began to shake. "Hina-?" Was all he got to say before she passed out on top of him. "H-hinata! Are you ok!?"

Propping her up against one of the training stumps he quickly checked her vitals; sighing when everything was fine. 'I wonder why she does that. Maybe she needs to see a doctor?' He shook his head trying not to worry about it, checking the sun's position he saw it was about eight AM. So he had about two hours before his sensei showed up, he smiled as he pulled out his scroll again.

"Perfect." He slowly unraveled the scroll and carefully read its contents.

_Shadow Familiar (Also known as a low ranking shadow demon) _

_This jutsu is to summon a familiar; the spirit of the animal is dependent upon the users' soul. It requires the user to use the summoning jutsu with a blood offering only once, after that the familiar will be linked to you and only require chakra. Unlike regular animal summons, the shadow familiar can stay in the human realm. The familiar's powers and strength is dependent on many factors, but the biggest one is the chakra you feed it. Like a sword, this creature is linked, and apart of you. Treat it well. _

Naruto read it over and over again, and then finally read the hand signs; committing them to memory. Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she blushed instantly. Looking around she calmed down some, she found Naruto reading something by a nearby tree. She walked up behind him and peeked at the scroll he was still reading, tilting her head she tried reading it again. Naruto finally noticed the shadow that wasn't his own and turned around, smiling when he found her trying to read the scroll. "Hi Hinata!" Hinata came back to reality and blushed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She stopped speaking as saw Naruto wave it off with a hand gesture, "You want to read it?"

Hinata timidly shook her head, and took the scroll carefully in her hands. She started at it for a few minutes, and even turned the scroll around. "N-Naruto, I can't read it. It looks l-like strange symbols I've n-never seen before. " She handed the scroll back to him. Naruto took it and read it again, "That's weird, I guess only I can read it." Hinata gathered some courage and decided to ask him, "W-what does it say?" She turned her head away some as he looked her in the eyes, looking back at the scroll he spoke. "It's for a summoning jutsu." Naruto got excited again and wanted to try it out, so he rolled up the scroll and put it back in his pocket.

He bit his thumb, making sure there was plenty of blood and slowly did the hand signs. "Familiar Summoning!" He slammed his hand down on the ground and a web of seals stretched across the ground. The seals on the ground slowly turned red for a few moments before fading back to black. The web of seal contracted and a smoke cloud appeared in the middle of it with a 'poof'. As the smoke cleared it showed a dark fox spirit. It looked as if its body was made of black smoke, and its eyes held a red gleam in them. He had three feet long tails that had blood red tips at the end, and yes tails; he had two of them.

The fox looked in between Naruto and Hinata, looking back to Naruto it bowed its head. Naruto looked as if he was staring into space, while Hinata thought she was staring at the most cutest thing ever. She followed this thought by picking up the fox and hugging it close to her chest while saying 'kawaii'. The fox was startled but didn't attack, in fact; it looked like it was snuggling into Hinata's chest. Naruto came back to reality and looked to Hinata, "Um, Hinata?"

She instantly snapped out of it and slowly put the fox down blushing like mad. Naruto looked back to the fox who bowed his head again, Naruto smiled widely. "So you're my familiar now huh?" The fox yipped but kept his head down, until Naruto out stretched a hand to pet him. The fox gladly accepted the affection, and looked to his master when he stopped. He tilted his head to the side before jumping up onto Naruto's shoulder and wrapping his tails around his neck.

He actually didn't mind his familiar was a fox spirit, even after learning about his…tenant. In fact he was very excited to have a familiar, someone who would stay by his side; no matter what.

Naruto and Hinata became aware of the fox's new posture, and it started a low growl. They looked down the trail to see Sasuke walking up with his eyes close and his hands in his pockets, when he got close to the training stumps he opened his eyes; and froze. He closed his eyes and mumbled before opening them again, staring at the still growling creature. He closed his eyes once again and 'hmphed' before he sat down in front of the furthest away training stump.

Naruto and Hinata look at each other and Naruto shrugged, he started to pet the fox. "Good senses, but Sasuke is one of our comrades; even though he can be a teme sometimes." The fox looked into his masters eyes and tilted his head, and then he slowly shook it up and down understanding what he was being told. The fox leaned into his touch, and suddenly went stiff. He looked to his master as what to do, but Naruto was slow on the up take.

POOF!

Kakashi appeared on one of the training stumps and smiled. "Sorry I'm late everyone, I had to-" He stopped there finally seeing the fox on Naruto's shoulder, and slowly raised a finger to point at it. "What is that?" Naruto looked a bit surprised, "What does it look like to you? It's a fox." The fox yipped and Naruto looked deep in its red fiery eyes. Looking back at Kakashi he corrected himself. "He's a fox, and his name is Kenji*"

Kakashi inwardly shivered, not because he was afraid or didn't like foxes. But what they represented, tricksters. Harmless tricks really; but you never wanted to incur their wrath. Kakashi still remembers the pranks Naruto pulled when he was assigned to watch him while he was in Anbu.

Kakashi decided to get on with the test and pulled out a timer out of nowhere. He started winding it and stopped for it to go off at noon.

He then pulled out two bells from his pouch, "You each must acquire a bell to past this test, by any means necessary" He made the two bells jingle as if to taunt them, which was working for two individuals. Sasuke 'hmphed' as usual, but he was thinking of the best way to take Kakashi out. Naruto was spaced out, and his eyes were unfocused. Hinata was the brightest, and shyly began to question what she was being told.

"B-But sensei, you're a J-Jounin. How can we beat y-you?" Kakashi smiled and tied the bells to his hip holster. "You come at me with the intent to kill." His face became deadly serious as he tightened the knot, "GO!" Instantly Sasuke was gone, a second later Hinata was gone in a burst of speed. Naruto was still standing there, unfocused and still looking into space; but the fox was looking directly at him, almost like it was looking through his soul.

He shrugged it off and pulled out a little orange book. He slowly walked over to Naruto, "Ninja's should never let the enemy get behind them." With his next step he suddenly appeared right behind Naruto, but he stopped from preforming one of his jutsu when he found the fox still staring at him. What really threw him off though was that the fox knew how to hold a kunai with his tails. Kakashi slowly put his book away, and took small steps backing up.

He was just about the right distance for a jutsu he could use to escape, but stopped mid stride. "Ah, I see. So it's actually like a link. Your sight is amazing, but I'd rather save it for when I might really need it." Kakashi hearing Naruto looked into the foxes eye's and saw one of its eyes was blue. 'This might be a problem.' He quickly turned to shunshin away but was soon bound at the wrist by the foxes now extended tails.

Naruto quickly turned around and threw a kunai directly at Kakashi's chest, Kakashi POOFED and turned into a log. The fox sniffed the air and 'yipped', Naruto turn his head to the left. 'Testing the others? Fine, more time for me to learn.' He nodded his head and they both closed their eyes. They slowly shifted into attack positions, ready for anything.

XxXxXxXxXxX-With Hinata-XxXxXxXxX

She was clearing her head of her crush and trying to focus on finding Kakashi. She activated her family's blood line, just in time to see Kakashi burrowing underneath her. Kakashi was positioning himself to attack, and Hinata thought fast. Kakashi reached above ground to find nothing but air, but soon found his hands crippled with pain. Hinata only hesitated for a second before striking her teacher's hands with her gentle fist on full chakra blast, essentially crippling their teacher's hands and fingers and effectively ending his ninja career.

She cursed her hesitation and praised when there was a POOF; she looked around for her sensei. She quickly turned and bent backwards seeing an object quickly move to her small blind spot. Bending just far enough for Kakashi's leg to be right above her, she used her opening. Striking six major chakra points she would have a greater chance to subdue Kakashi with a well-placed trap or battle plan, but her hopes dropped when she saw Kakashi POOF away and turn into a log.

'Ok, according to Kurenai Hinata still uses hand signs to activate her Byakugan. So I need a distraction or a way to surprise her.' He didn't need to think long before coming up with a simple plan. He came out from tree he was hiding behind, Hinata easily seeing him turned and slowly gained speed heading for her sensei. Getting in her Gentle Fist style she fully charged her palms and attacked viscously, her first strike made her sensei turn into another log.

She quickly turned to see Naruto right in her face, she turned bright red and started stuttering; losing her focus to keep her Byakugan active. Suddenly she struck Naruto in the lower rib cage, 'Naruto' poofed away to turn out to be Kakashi; "How did you know?" He asked as he held his injury.

She explained while reactivating her bloodline, "A ninja should never form a habit, you're so use to your mask that you didn't even know you failed to copy his birthmarks." Kakashi wanted to face palm but his hand was occupied, so he settled for a sweat drop and a mental side note.

He decided to move on and waved to Hinata as she was charging at him, he poofed away just before getting struck by a chakra powered blast to the chest. She breathed in and out somewhat heavily, focusing on extending her vision she saw Kakashi heading for Sasuke. 'Something doesn't make sense…' Thinking deep and underneath the underneath of the test she thought about the bells.

So deep in her thoughts she didn't see the real Naruto enter her three sixty vision without her notice, she almost 'eeped' in surprise and fought hard to suppress her blush. She was able to calm down quickly and gather courage from seeing how serious Naruto's face was; even the young fox had a tense to his stance.

"Hinata, I know you're smart. You know what's going on with this test don't you?" She blushed a little but nodded her head. "I-I get the goal, b-but I don't know how to achieve it yet." Keeping his eyes in the direction of their teacher and 'teammate' he started to gather some chakra for a jutsu; forming a battle plan he turned his head toward Hinata.

"Follow my lead; we have to save our teme of a teammate." She nodded and followed his pace.

XxXxXxXxXx-Sasuke-xXxXxXxX

Kakashi was leaning against a tree reading his little orange book, turning the page he spoke with a philosophical tone. "You should never let a ninja get behind you, let alone under you." The flamer user got a huge tick mark, "Shut up, I was closer to getting those bells than either of those idiots could!"

Kakashi marked his page and put his book away, and walked towards him. "Yes, but now everyone is above you." He smiled innocently as Sasuke eyes lost a bit of luster; he smiled wider as he patted Sasuke's head. "If you're going to save your teammate you better do it fast." He said nonchalantly.

Naruto and Hinata suddenly came out of the foliage in the forest, and then more of them did. As they all surrounded their sensei he whistled lowly counting at least twenty pairs, "You don't think you're over doing it do you?" All of the Naruto's grinned and so did the Hinata's, "Not a chance." They all said in unison. They all charged at once without hesitation.

Right before they first clone reached him he sent a pulse out of chakra, the clones paid it no mind and kept moving. The originals however felt it and knew exactly what a short burst of chakra like that was used for; Naruto was the first one to spot it. The explosive note started its timer and set their careers in motion.

Sasuke paid no mind to the burning note and was still thinking about what Kakashi said. He was pulled from his thoughts when Naruto pulled him from the ground and quickly threw him in the direction of Hinata; but not before grabbing the almost burned out note.

As Sasuke landed he looked to see Naruto explode in a ball of fire. Sasuke's thoughts were erratic, 'That was a real explosive note, and he saved me? I was helpless, and couldn't even scratch him.' He slowly looked to Hinata and was surprised to see her focused on Kakashi fighting the clones still, but slowly taking them out one by one.

Sasuke's thoughts finally settled, 'His clones wouldn't be here if he was dead, so a clone pulled me out?' Hinata still looking at their sensei with her bloodline active, she started talking to Sasuke to bring him in on the plan. "Sasuke, we won't win this fight by ourselves. If we all work together we can beat him, watch when Naruto tries to catch him from the back."

He looked intently as one of Naruto's clones attempted to throw a kunai at Kakashi's back. Quicker than a blink of an eye Kakashi turned around to catch it and threw it back at the clone hitting it right between the eyes. There! A blind spot.

"You saw it?" He nodded slowly, he didn't like it, but this was the only way. He looked to Hinata slowly coming to the same conclusion as her and Naruto. "Teamwork?" She nodded. He sighed and took a weapon count, "So what's the plan?" She took out a kunai and threw it high in the sky, "Follow me."

XxXxXxXx-With Kakashi-xXxXxX

As the last clone poofed away he took a look around, "I wonder what they're up to." As he looked to where Sasuke was he suddenly got a shiver up his spine, and felt a huge chakra spike. 'Obviously Naruto; but what's he doing that would require that much chakra?'

He didn't have to wait long, hearing a rustling noise he turned to see all three of his students coming out of hiding. Naruto spoke first, "You can give up now, if you don't I can't guarantee your health and safety." Kakashi sweat dropped but readied a kunai none the less.

"You three are still too young to bring down a Jounin." He gestured a 'bring it on' with his hand having the other gripping the kunai tightly. Naruto put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Poor Kakashi, that smut must be rotting your mind if you've slipped this much. I'm gonna have to tell the old man about this."

He got a shiver up his spine again, he did a double take and took in all the information he could currently interpret with his senses. Before he could come up with his answer the ground burst open revealing a huge pit, and filled to the brim with tails. 'Tails!?' Thinking fast he jumped before the ground he stood on caved, dodging a fireball in midair he threw his kunai at Naruto and prepared a jutsu. He stopped mid hand sign to feel a searing pain in his hand, he turned his head to find Hinata behind him while still in the air.

'This isn't good.' He kicked Hinata in the chest sending her flying into the pit. Five tails quickly caught Hinata and placed her softly back on the ground, she blushed a little silently thanking the fox before running to Kakashi's landing. As he landed he had to almost bring out the big guns as he fought a Hyuga with one hand.

Dodge, strike, roll, jump, redirect; evade. He saw a slow and obvious charge up to get him in the chest and got ready to take advantage of it, but his tuned senses told him to dodge. He bent backwards all the way just in time to see a fireball travel over him, continuing his momentum he back flipped and readied himself for the next attack.

He saw Sasuke throwing some ninja start at him while he was being followed by Naruto. He easily dodged the weapons and started hand to hand with Sasuke and Naruto. Moving his head to the left he dodged a punch from Sasuke and quickly grabbed his fist; kicking Naruto in the chest he threw Sasuke in the same direction his teammate was heading.

Quickly moving to the left he just missed being hit by Hinata's charged palm strike from behind, bringing out a kunai he turned and started to swipe at her. She dodged and carefully picked her opening, seeing it she took a hit in the shoulder to complete their plan. Kakashi almost felt bad when he felt the kunai enter his students shoulder, but this was a ninja's life. A second later he felt his bad hand being grabbed by something soft. 'Shit.'

He tried to kawarimi but was stuck fast when his other hand was bound and was being pulled toward the pit, he dug his feet into the ground an pulled as hard as he could. He felt it loosen just an inch before he turned white. In his peripheral vision he caught sight of his favorite kind of orange. How he could tell the difference between the book's color and Naruto's jumpsuit no one knew.

He sank to his knees when he saw that Sasuke had the last hand seal prepared for a fireball jutsu, and behind him he felt a kunai pressed against his back. He slowly lifted his head, "I gi-" Ring, ring, ring, ring! Poof! Kakashi disappeared and reappeared on top of the middle training log. He continued with a smile, "I give you an A for effort but none of you got a bell, so one of you are going back to the academy." 'Let's see what they do to try and secure their own futures.'

The kunai that Hinata was holding fell from her hand and stuck point first into the ground. She slowly grabbed her still bleeding shoulder and took a step forward, she stopped mid stride when she thought she was hallucinating. Kakashi and Naruto were silently checking if they were dreaming, and Sasuke was wondering if he was doing the right thing.

He swallowed his pride and looked their teacher in the eye. "I'll go." His head turned when he heard Naruto laugh. "Yeah right, I'll go. Like you said, you got closer than any of us." Sasuke flinched at first but then got angry. "You dope! You aren't going to be a sacrifice!" They both got in each other's face and got angrier.

"I-I'll go." Kakashi raised a brow, and the boy's tension disappeared. Hinata held her wound a bit tighter as she spoke. "I-I'll only get in your guy's w-way." She slowly let her head drop, and moved her hair in their view of her face. Naruto spoke up, not letting this happen. "No, we worked as a team. Ether we stay as such or the old man is making a big mistake in balance and power."

Kakashi knew the fire that shined brightly in Naruto's eyes; he had seen it in all of the village's great leaders and warriors. Sasuke smirked seeing the desire in him, and Hinata; Hinata gained courage from his words and emotion. Inside they were settled, but they still had silent doubts in their own heads. 'All three didn't step forward to be a sacrifice, they did it to protect each other, I just hope this sticks.'

Kakashi chuckled a bit and smiled warmly, "You pass."

XxXxXxX-Short Time Skip-XxXxXxX

Iruka read the newest missions that were ordered today, another D class would be good for them. "And lastly we have a mission to pick potatoes for a gardener." Naruto's tick mark was about to burst hearing the list of crappy missions, for three weeks it was the same thing. He finally had enough, "Boring, boring, and not even worth breathing over." Iruka got a huge tick mark and was about to yell at his former student when the Hokage's hand gesture stopped him.

He lit his cherry flavored tobacco and puffed slowly. Exhaling he got a mischievous grin, "So you think you can handle a harder mission?" Naruto got a cocky grin and reached behind his head to grab ahold of his head band strap. "If I didn't think we were ready I would hand in my head band right now." "Aren't you a little full of yourself?" Asked the Hokage as he took another puff and closed his eyes.

The blond boy believed he spoke for his whole team, and spoke while tightening his head band. "There's a reason why you put the two strongest bloodlines and a power house on the same team." The third knew he wasn't bragging, but hinting to his tenant.

The old man smiled warmly and took another puff, 'Very well.' "Send him in."

End

Well Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! All I want for Christmas is forgiveness for taking so long. I knew what I wanted to type, but it just wouldn't flow. The next chapter will be better, and I'll be working on two other prelude chapters for two different stories. Thank you EDelta88 for letting me take up two of your many challenges. The next chapter will be soon, how soon; I don't know at this point. But I've already started on it. Until then, have a very happy new years. (I understand that it looks like the story was 'rushed', but in actuality: The ninja life is fast paced and a very hard life. Point of views are changed drastically before being put in combat. That and I also write it as if you know what I'm talking about already. This is why the next chapter will be better, it's recognized as a character development chapter.) Hope you stick through to the darkest ending. :3

*This is only temporary till I can find the proper Japanese translation for Red eyed raven.


	5. The heat of battle

I do not own Naruto; I however, own my own plot and OC.

This chapter is the start of wave. Hope it really pulls you in. I thank each and every favorite, follow, and review. I'm going to be posting some links on my user page so you can really get a good image of what the King's power can look like. Also just as a reminder, I do not own the image of what I think the King looks like. (Remember to imagine a light absorbing black crown with the black hellish fire that is Amaterasu; or don't. Your call.) ((I'm also running out of things to update or say so I'll be mostly thanking people for favorites, reviews, and answering any questions you might have.))

"Bla/BLA" –Talk/SCREAMING

'Bla' –Thinking

"**Bla/BLA" –Demon (summons) talk/SCREAMING**

(Bla) –Author's note or misc.

SFX /Misc* BOOM! *whisper*

Chapter 4 Wave, and a taste.

Sasuke 'hmphed' as usual, but Naruto could tell he was annoyed; as could Hinata. But both Hinata and Naruto were also a bit ticked. The old drunken slob they were supposed to protect was a bridge builder, and his name was-"Tazuna you little brat and don't you forget it." Naruto had a tick mark growing, so the Hokage spoke quickly.

"You will be protecting this man from bandits and thieves; you will continue to protect him until the completion of the bridge. Is that clear?" He heard Kakashi first, and then his students. "Hai, Hokage-Sama" Tazuna brought out a liquor bottle and took a swig. "Aree you sure these ssnot nosed kids can protect mee?" (I'm not spelling wrong, he's a bit tipsy.)

Naruto would've launched at him if Kakashi hadn't grabbed his collar to stop him. "Relax Tazuna-san. These are the best Genin available, and if they're not enough I'm a Jounin myself. We'll be able to handle anything that comes our way."

Naruto settled down, and followed his commanding orders. He had a half hour to pack his gear for two weeks, and meet his team at the Northern gate to depart and complete their mission. Kakashi escorted their client to the gate and his students hurried to be extra prepared for their first mission out of leaf territory.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

As Naruto did one more mental check over of his inventory he walked with his hands on his head. He knew he had everything and was just starting to get a bit nervous so he quickly shook it off and decided to distract himself. Thinking about his future plans and how he could use what he was still looking for, into a jutsu.

His thoughts were interrupted by a 'yip' and felt fur on his neck. He turned his head to come face to face with his familiar's red eyes. He smiled and rubbed his head, "So you're finally back huh?" Kenji* lowly growled which resembled a purring sound, and blinked when he stopped petting him. "You can show it to me later, right now we're going on a mission." The foxes head and ear's dropped slowly with a quiet whimper. Naruto chuckled lightly, "It's an actual mission buddy, we're protecting some bridge builder guy." Kenji yipped in excitement and wrapped his tails around his arms as Naruto ran to their destination.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata was with their sensei and Sasuke waiting for her other teammate. She pushed her fingers together nervously trying to think of something to make conversation with their teacher. She'd open her mouth, blush, close her mouth; and blush again. She poked her fingers together when she couldn't think of anything and she was getting a bit nervous. She inwardly sighed and thought of something to try and distract herself.

She slowly became redder and redder as she started remembering what happened after they passed the bell test.

xXxXxXx-Flash back-xXxXxXx

_Kakashi chuckled a bit and smiled warmly, "You pass."_

All three of them had their mouths open in shock. Kakashi's smile was slowly disappearing. 'Umm…' He was getting tired of waiting when he saw something that could turn into something hilarious. "Yip!" Naruto jumped three feet in the air and turned around with a kunai in hand. Sasuke jumped up five feet and prepared his favorite fire jutsu. And Hinata, fainted. Kenji had his head tilted to the side as if asking what he did.

Kakashi was rolling on the ground laughing, trying to talk through laughing. "R-Ha!-report-*inhale* Hahaha! Here tomorrow at hehhehee, seven" He poofed away not able to take it, but they somehow still heard his distant laughter. Sasuke was a bit ticked but none the less left to go home.

Naruto sighed and put his kunai away, he was inwardly a bit embarrassed at being caught off guard. At least he wasn't the only one to react. He knelt down to pet his familiar, he growled lowly in appreciation. He looked over to his teammate when he heard her breathing pattern change. She slowly got up in a bit of a daze, flinching she grabbed her shoulder, it was slightly bleeding through her think jacket. Naruto knew the signs of pain better than anyone and he quickly went through his supplies for bandages when a 'yip' stopped him.

He looked to see his familiar under Hinata's jacket sniffing the bloody wound on her left shoulder. He maneuvered the jacket half way off and carefully licked the wound and tried to stay steady from Hinata's giggling. "T-That tickles K-Kenji!" She stopped moving when she heard a hissing noise. Kenji jumped off as Hinata looked at the wound closing before her very eyes. 'It…feels oddly warm.' She turned her head to be met by Naruto's focused eyes, she blushed slightly at his stare. She pet Kenji in appreciation, "Thank you Kenji." The yipped and wagged his tails. She blushed a deep red when she still felt Naruto's gaze on her. "W-What is it N-Naruto?"

"That jacket seems a bit restricting, why not keep it off? You look better without it." His sincere smile was the last thing she saw before passing out and waking up in her bed at home.

XxXxXxXxX-Flash back end-XxXxXxX

She shook her head from her memories not wanting a repeat of the same thing. "Hey Hinata!" She looked up to see Naruto approaching and had a light blush, but couldn't help but smile. Sasuke opened one eye and looked between the two; he sighed and stood up from his meditating position. "About time you should up dope." Naruto seemed to be hardly affected, especially since he still had a smile on his face. 'Probably just from getting a real mission'. Kakashi looked up from his orange book and towards Sasuke. "Everyone ready? Good." He started to lead them down the road towards their very first mission outside the village.

The bridge builder looked up towards the sun and figured it was about an hour since his last drink. He pulled out his bottle before the bottom of it shattered, he stopped dead in his tracks red with anger. "Hey what's-!" He stopped mid-way from seeing Kakashi's serious face. "I forgot to mention this before, but we need you sober and clear thinking for this trip. If you were drunk and didn't know up from down, well that could turn very bad very quickly if something were to happen; especially if you couldn't listen to our orders to ensure your safety."

The old drunk grumbled but none the less listened to him and continued to walk. Kakashi lead the way in front of Tazuna followed by Hinata, Sasuke, and finally Naruto. After a few minutes of no talking and just walking Naruto got a bit bored and started thinking about what new techniques he could make.

He really liked one idea but it required a ridicules amount of chakra control, but that didn't mean he wouldn't give up. Once his mind was set on something he wouldn't stop unless he reached his goal. He smiled at one variation using his clones when Kenji started to lowly growl. His eyes scanned around and saw a small puddle off to the side of the road almost one fourth of a mile ahead. Common sense came into play before danger senses went off with red flags and he thought quickly. "Hey Sasuke, remember that time you said you like fireworks?"

Sasuke got a tick mark and was about lay into him when his memory stopped him. "You know, I've always like those purple ones" Hinata knew what they were talking about as soon as Naruto started talking to Sasuke. 'I'm really glad I'm finally able to activate my bloodline without hand signs.' She quickly activated her Byakugan and chimed in. "I thought you liked t-the green ones, o-or was it blue?" Kakashi kept reading and paid no mind to their chatter, but Tazuna was a bit confused.

Naruto saw an advantage of their environment and came up with a solid formation. "My bad, it was those shooting games you liked." Sasuke 'hmphed' and put his hands in his pockets. But all three of them almost broke character when Kakashi stopped walking and was looking at the sky. He put his book into his pouch, "I have to pee." Before they could react with a major face vault two ninja appeared from the puddle they passed quickly wrapping Kakashi in a long connected and spiked chain, and pulled; hard. "One down, four to go."

Blood and bowels sprayed everywhere and onto the two ninja, they moved straight ahead quickly. The still unidentified ninja on the right went to strike down the old man before him but was deflected by Hinata. 'I won't fail.' She struck quickly with a juken strike but the ninja evaded and was pulled into helping his partner into attacking Sasuke.

Sasuke evaded under the claw of the attacker that came at him first and used his kunai to cut the link that held the two of them together. "Idiot!" The two converged into one attack, Sasuke quickly jumped over them both and threw a shuriken and the kunai he used before. The shuriken hit its mark and pinned the chain of one ninja to the closest tree, the kunai was thrown with extra force and pinned the throwing star by its hole.

The other ninja came at Sasuke while he was still coming down a bit enraged, his claw strike was held fast by two black tails. He turned to see what was holding him when he was met with a fist and then darkness. He skidded across the ground a bit before coming to a grunted stop.

The still conscious ninja pulled hard with both arms but couldn't free himself, he stopped when he felt metal against his skin. He was quickly bound by the hands and fingers to make sure he couldn't use any jutsu to escape. The bridge builder saw all of this in what seemed like a flash of a second; his knees wobbled and gave out. He was sweating and breathing deeply after realizing how close he came to death. He was helped back up by Hinata, "A-Are you alright?" His mouth was dry so he settled for nodding.

Sasuke bound the unconscious ninja like the other one before he woke up, while Naruto picked up the still awake one. "Where are you going dope?" Naruto paused but didn't look back because his words said it all. "To interrogate him." Kakashi chose this time to come out of the tree he was hiding and was a bit surprised that they weren't. He looked back to Naruto walking towards the thickening forest, 'Maybe it's for the best that they don't see him doing that…yet.' "Good work protecting the bridge builder Hinata, and a very good use of environment Sasuke." Sasuke paused from tying their now prisoner to 'hmph' but had a small smile and Hinata blushed from the small compliment.

Kakashi wanted to stop Naruto from interrogating their prisoner but it was something that he had to learn, and Kakashi wouldn't have learned anything he already didn't.

XxXxXxXxXx

Naruto set the still unknown ninja against a tree and folded his arms. "I've played this in my head over and over again and-" "You can't do it, can you?" The foreign ninja laughed but was interrupted by Naruto talking again. "No, I just can't choose which method is more gruesome or painful, but I'm in a hurry so I'll settle for effectiveness." The bound ninja saw his eyes and didn't see any hint of emotion, his eyes held a coldness that made him want to shiver. "Do your worst." For the sake of getting the information from him he made it believable, he smiled a maniac smile. "Go ahead Kenji." The ninja was a bit curious but his thoughts were startled out of him by seeing who he assumed was 'Kenji'.

"Is this your interrogation tool, a fox?" He started to laugh loudly when he stopped and wanted to scream in pain. He looked to see one of Kenji's tails partially in his shoulder; he wanted to mock the orange ninja and his pet but was stopped when his other tail ripped some of his sleeve off. "Watch closely." He felt searing pain and was compelled to look at what was causing it. He wanted to believe it was a dream when he saw black ooze spread from the wound, he turned back to the ninja when the all the pain stopped.

"That was just the pain from your dying and infected skin. Would you like me to move onto the muscle?" The tied up shinobi started to sweat and he started to feel another shiver coming on when he heard the fox start to growl.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Hinata just got done helping Tazuna and was about to see if Sasuke needed help. "Ahhhhhh!" She flinched and wanted to cover her ears but she knew it was a part of their job, but she couldn't imagine Naruto torturing someone. Kakashi's eye looked towards the clearing of the forest and saw Kenji and Naruto walking back, he wanted to know what he found out.

"They're the Demon Brothers, ex Chunin mist ninja. Their current objective was kill Tazuna and take out any leaf ninja they could along the way." Naruto didn't stop walking and picked up the other brother who was still unconscious and started to tie him to a tree and marked it with a 'pick up' sign. He looked back at Kakashi, "Anbu only need one prisoner, right?" Kakashi nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Good work."

Hinata didn't want to believe it, but it was their job and she knew it to be true. As if reading her distressed mind Naruto looked back at her and his eyes softened, he looked back to tying the prisoner to the tree as he spoke, "It was quick, but some pain was necessary for the information." His eyes wandered to see Kenji licking his fur; he didn't have the heart to tell her that her favorite animal was the one to take his life. But his familiar was a demon, and it was necessary. Necessary for information, and to also keep Kenji's strength up. If he remembered correctly, the Aburame feed their insects chakra by their own, or others they were ordered to attack. Of course Naruto could feed his familiar also, and for weeks. He was naturally curious and wanted to know what would happen if he feed him large amounts of chakra. The results were more than he could have comprehended at that time, but after practice he knew what true chaos he could rein.

He shook his head hearing Kakashi chew out the bridge builder, "-Have you any idea what danger you have brought my students into? They won't send a Chunin, they'll send a Jounin!" Sasuke had a look of indifference on his face while Hinata was a bit worried what her father's reaction might be to an abandon mission. He put his 'mask' on for real combat, his eyes frosted over to an cold ice blue. "We will not abandon the mission, as shinobi we face daily danger. Why should this be any different?"

"Look at our team, the last Uchiha, the Hyuga heiress, and a clone machine with a stamina of a Jounin. The Wave shinobi focus on the Hidden Mist-Jutsu for silent attacks which Hinata can see through. Sasuke can negate most of their Water Jutsu, and you have your heavy hitter right here." He gestured to himself with complete confidence in his team. Even his familiar yipped to include himself, his eyes burning the same as his master's.

His whole team saw his eyes, they were cold but a blazing fire was burning. Kakashi sighed and took out a scroll, writing a quick message he made it 'poof' to the Hokage's office. "Be on your guard at all times." "Hai Sensei!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They arrived at the dock via a row boat with a very quiet motor. Tazuna hadn't been drinking since they saved his life and agreed to protect him until completion of the bridge, he couldn't think of any other way to show his appreciation.

"My home is a few miles ahead, you can rest in our spare rooms." He smiled in remembrance of his waiting family. They walked the way there with their senses tuned to the max and their weapons at the ready. Not even a fourth of the way there Kenji's ears flicked and turned and focused behind them, he growled lowly. A simple gesture from his familiar and he through a kunai with deadly force into a nearby bush on his left.

The team reacted standing strong in their formation ready for anything, Naruto readied another kunai just as a snow white rabbit ran out from the bushes he threw his previous kunai. Naruto's memories from hunting book came into play just before Kenji's ear flicked behind them again. "Get down!" Hinata pushed the bridge builder down just as everyone else dived to the ground. A huge sword flew above them spinning with deadly speed and stuck itself deep into a thick tree. As they stood up they saw the ninja who tried to decapitate them all. Naruto's eyes became even colder and calculating, "Momochi Zabuza, nuke nin from Mist; and one of the seven swordsmen."

The Demon of the Mist chuckled lightly, "I'm flattered someone as young as you knows even that much about me. Kakashi, you never told me you're teaching Genin." He dropped down bringing his sword with him, putting it over his shoulder he slowly walked over as mist filled their vision. "Have you taught them about death yet?" Finishing his sentence he poured a heavy amount of killing intent into the area freezing Sasuke and Hinata. Kakashi seemed hardly fazed, but Naruto hadn't moved and inch and showed no signs of a single struggle.

Sasuke started to have a hard time breathing and felt the full force of the killing intent that saturated the air, he slowly went for a kunai. He was stopped when he heard Naruto's voice, "You quitting teme? So I guess I'll always be better." He smirked almost hearing the Uchiha's blood simmer from anger. "As if dope." He switched his kunai into an attack position, ready for anything.

"Seven targets. The liver, kidneys, femoral artery's, lungs, heart, spine, throat." He suddenly appeared in the middle of the circle they made to protect Tazuna, "Too slow." Sasuke and Hinata tried to move in time only for the sword stop in its tracks, halted by a sleek and pitch black blade with what looked blood flowing down the crease in middle with no blood upon it. As the Demon of the Mist looked further he saw black straps wrap around the wielders right shoulder, it looked to be connected to a, '-Fox?'.

Kenji's nails dug deep into Naruto's shoulder using chakra fed to him to transform his tails into one solid weapon. He started to give Kenji large amounts of chakra, enough for a dozen of fireball jutsu's. Naruto's newest weapon glowed where enemy's blood would flow and Naruto's eyes focused into another demon's eyes and challenged him.

"Nice sword, I wonder if you can regenerate like Kubikiribōchō."

XxXxX-END Chapter 4-XxXxX

I'm sorry I have to end it on a cliff note but I have a lot on my plate, I did mean to put this up yesterday; but with everything else coming into place at the moment I can do one chapter a month. I'll try to do more and I've already started on the fifth chapter, but until everything settles this is all I can really do.

*I'm still looking for the proper Japanese translation for 'red eyed raven'


End file.
